The Cookie Map
by writtenreality
Summary: Lily Evans and the two current obstacles in her life. Cookies, and James Potter. Drabbles, Oneshot. Fluff. Review!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N **Completely random, no plot whatsoever, so please don't get angry and demand something more substancial. It's a collection of (read: two) drabbles, all centred around L/J. Do review and tell me what you think.

**Broken **

One second the cookie was there.

The next, it was gone.

To clarify, there had been a chocolate cookie, lying on a plate, surrounded by other plates, sitting on the Gryfinndor table, during dinner.

And Lily had wanted it.

She hadn't gotten it though.

Someone else had taken it in the second she'd turned away when asked to pass the potatoes.

And when she looked back, the plate was full of cookies again, as was the nature of Hogwarts, but none of those cookies was the one that she wanted.

She had _really _wanted that cookie.

So she did what anyone would do when deprived of something they wanted; she looked for the person who had taken it away from them.

And she found that person, in the form of one James Potter, talking animatedly to his friends, half a cookie still in his hands.

She glared at him, feeling particularly jilted.

And then she noticed the other half of the cookie, lying on her own plate.

She smiled and from across the table, James winked at her.

Lily Evans loved cookies.

**Everywhere You Go**

He'd make a wonderful stalker, she thought to herself.

He had that charm about him.. he could probably talk a girl into following him home and the next thing you knew..

Lily cleared her minds of such thoughts, determined not to dwell.

But seriously, why was he always there?

It was like he knew everything about her.. her classes, where and when they were, and he'd "coincidentally" intercepted her in the corridors one too many times for it to be entirely plausible.

He had to be following her, that was the only explanation.

The trouble was, he was _following _her.

This couldn't be good. He wanted something.. He wanted to lure her into a hallway. His hair would be messed enticingly, as was his goal when he messed up his hair. His eyes would be dark..

He'd push her against a wall and then he'd..

"Lily! Fancy seeing you here," James Potter said, as he came around a corner.

Lily jumped, and made a noise that indicated startlement.

Oh god, there he was again.

"J-J-James," she stammered.

"Lily," James replied courteously. "Can I walk you to class?"

"Oh. Sure," said Lily, her heart hammering in her ears.

James smiled broadly. Thank god for the Marauder's Map.

**The End**

**Humm.. what'd you think? Random, yes. Pointless, yes. But it's not likely that I'll ever write a multi-chaptered story again.. so drabbles and one-shots it will be for now. Toodles!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** -Three very short drabbles which I figured I'd add to the collection. Enjoy!**  
**

**Hex**

"So, let me get this right," said Sirius, eyes narrowed in concentration. "You hexxed Snape-"

James nodded.

"-missed him-"

Another nod.

"-and hit Lily instead."

A vehement shaking of the head. "No," stated James sorely, "that's the part everyone's getting wrong. The hex ricochet'd _off _a coat of armour and _then _hit Lily."

Silence followed this statement.

"So," Sirius finally said. "You hexxed Lily?"

"Do you reckon she's angry?" James asked sheepishly.

**Public (Displays of Affection) **

"Lily, my life, my love, my morning sunrise," James Potter started at breakfast. Several heads turned to look at him. Those of the younger, female sort looked somewhat charmed. Others ignored this lavish display of affection, and those closest to him, namely, his best friends and the forementioned love, Lily, looked embarrassed that he be in their presence.

"Yes, James?" Lily answered him wearily.

"Could you pass me a croissant please?"

**Time**

"Oi, Lily," said James as the redhead passed him. "Do you have the time?"

"It's ten-forty," Peter answered, before Lily could. She continued on her way, unphased. As soon as she was gone, James whacked Peter in the arm.

"Ow! What was that for?" Peter grunted.

"Idiot! What'd you go and do that for?"

"Huh?" Peter asked, confused.

"If I'd wanted the time from _you_, I'd have asked," James grumbled.


End file.
